WWE Love Me Again
by xXiHeartOrtonXx
Summary: 15 friends Divas and Superstars living in an apartment.They are all good friends. There are 1 married couple, 1 couple about to get married,5 couples and 1 that has broken up because one of them likes another person,but still likes the person.


**My first fan fiction. It was suppose to be my series in youtube but I thought it took longer so im going to carry the rest of it here. I only did up to ep8 so im going to carry on where I left off.**

**You can the ep1 to 8 in youtube.**

**For ep1 .com/watch?v=TnihIiR6gqA**

**For ep8 .com/watch?v=DtFTwJVsGWM&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL**

Randy and Ashley on their date.

"Babe you're invited to my friend's wedding." Randy told Ashley.

"Who's is it?" Ashley asked him.

"Cody and Layla's" Randy answered.

"That's so cool" Ashley said.

Randy holds Ashley's hand, "Do you want to get married with me one day?"

Ashley answered "um…well we've only been dating for quite a while but, there's no reason for me to say no is there?"

Randy laughs a bit " 'course there isn't. I love you"

" I love you more! " Ashley said sweetly. They both smile.

Meanwhile with the girls….

"So Layla, who are you gonna choose to be your maid of honour?" asked Maryse.

"um…. I don't really know because you guys are like my BFF's." Layla told them.

"It doesn't matter who you choose not of use are going to get hurt, the only thing that matter is you're happy on your wedding." Melina said kindly.

Kaitlyn said "I've got an idea, how 'bout we put our names on a paper, put it in a jar, Layla picks one and it's the maid of honour."

Michelle said calmly "That's a good idea Kaitlyn." The girls did what Kaitlyn said to do and Layla picked out…Michelle. The girls kept on chatting on what they were going to do on the wedding.

"Oh yeah, are you inviting randy's girlfriend.. Um… what's her name again?" Eve asked.

"Ashley." Kelly answered.

"Yeah, that. Are you going to invite her?" Eve asked.

"well, im not sure if Cody told him that she's invited but knowing randy for a long time, I think he told her that she's invited Cody telling him or not." Layla said to everyone in the room. Here's a knock on the door. Melina goes and get it.

"hey babe" John M. said and kisses her.

Hey, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" Melina asked.

"do you wanna go out today? We haven't been out for a long time." John said.

"yeah sure why not? I miss going out with you. I'll just get my jacket and bag then we'll go." Melina said, she gets her things and goes with JoMo.

The girls was just chatting about things. 'Knock knock' Maryse opened the door.

"Hey Maryse where's Eve?" Miz asked.

"over there," Maryse pointing where Eve was "do you want me to get her for you?"

"yh, sure, that would be great" Miz told Maryse. Maryse went to Eve and told her that Miz was waiting outside the door.

"hey baby" Eve said while hugging Miz.

"Do you want to go to our room now?" Mike asked Eve.

"Um… sure. I'll just get my stuff." Eve said. She got her stuff and went to their room. When they got there, they sorted out their clothes and went to bed and snuggled.

While Mike and Eve were cuddling each other, the guys were just finishing watching 'Nightmare in Elm Street'.

"That was weird and scary but not that much." Dolph said.

"Yh I know." Cody agreed.

Chris laughed a bit and said, "The part that was really weird was the very end part when Freddie got that girl's mom and took her in the mirror."

"That part was like so weird." Ted joined in the conversation.

"Let's go to bed or do you want to stay awake so you won't die?" Justin said.

Cody laughed a bit and walked to the door to go to Layla and say goodnight.

Chris said to Justin " Dude that was so lame."

Everyone went to sleep, Randy came back from his date with Ashley and went to his room, Melina and JoMo also came back. Melina gave a goodnight kiss to JoMo before he went to sleep.

The next day Kelly and Justin went to a theme park. Melina, JoMo, Michelle and Chris went to a water park. Mike and Eve, went to the park and other nice places to take pictures. Cody and Layla were picking out the gowns and suits that they were going to wear to their wedding. Randy took Ashley to a cinema. Dolph and Kaitlyn went to a park, different from Mike's and Eve.

Dolph said to Kaitlyn, "Do you want to go eat? We haven't eaten yet."

"yh…" Kaitlyn see's a familiar face from a far distance, "sure…. Is that Vickie, over there, taking pictures of birds?" Kaitlyn asked.

Dolph looks closer, "yh, I think that might be her." They went over to see if it was Vickie and it was.

Kaitlyn giggled a bit, "Vickie? Oh my gosh, why the heck are you taking picture of… birds?"

Vickie said moving away from Dolph and Kaitlyn, "I've stayed away from your lives, so you better stay away from mine! Unless you want me to steal Dolph away from you or unless you want me to cut all your clothes up.. Again."

"Like you can do that." Dolph said laughing . Vickie runs away with her things.

"See you another day then….. Hobo!" Kaitlyn said while giggling.


End file.
